


Kiss cam

by ottertrashpalace



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (AU where same-sex couple kissing on screen doesn't cause an uproar...), Fluff, Getting Together, Kiss Cam AU, M/M, ace!phil, american football mentions :0, swearing tw, teeny tiny bit of internalized acephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat decides to to take the boys to a football game while they're in the US, and accidentally triggers a small crisis<br/>... Or a kiss cam mishap forces Dan and Phil to talk about their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss cam

Dan bit into his hot dog with vengeance and slumped back in his uncomfortable plastic seat, wishing he'd brought a hat to block the sun. _American football may possibly be the most abstruse sport known to mankind_ , he thought.

  
He turned to his left to say so to Cat, but thought better of it. England was the home of cricket, after all.

  
It was right then that Phil returned from the bathroom, shuffling awkwardly past their neighbors.

  
"How long were the lines?" Dan asked him.

  
"Ages, I nearly peed my pants." Phil replied with his usual good nature.

Their conversation was cut short by an enormous roar from the crowd, causing Dan to glance up at the Jumbotron. The score was unchanged. He huffed impatiently, and turned to Cat, who was cheering on her feet.

  
"We sacked their quarterback!" She shouted over the noise.

  
Dan and Phil exchanged questioning glances, and then shrugged simultaneously. Dan should have known better, it's not like Phil knew any more about sports than he did.

  
Cat, who had seen this exchange, rolled her eyes. "Every day, it becomes harder and harder to believe that you two aren't two halves of the same person--" she jumped to her feet again-- "Holding! Where the hell is the flag? Holding in the backfield!"

  
Dan had spent the first half hour feverishly googling every esoteric term, but since then had quite frankly given up and resigned himself to not understanding a word that came out of her mouth.

  
Cat plopped down beside him. "Oh well, that's the end of the quarter. Having fun?"

  
Dan glanced at Phil. Phil turned to Cat and gave an enthusiastic nod and smile.

  
Cat laughed. "Don't worry, it gets more interesting as the game goes on."

  
Dan really doubted that, but Cat was so in her element that he didn't have it in him to make a sarcastic comment.

  
"Mmph!" Cat exclaimed, around mouthful of hot dog. She swallowed. "Look, it's the kiss cam!"

  
The Jumbotron was showing various shots of random couples in the stands kissing. It landed on a mousy woman and a bald man, who saw the screen and quickly turned away. The woman shook her head vehemently and mouthed "BROTHER," pointing to the guy who was waving his hand under his chin. The crowd laughed.  
The next couple to come on hadn't noticed yet, it was two guys with dark hair-- OH GOD

_they were on the Jumbotron_

  
Dan's mind raced in about five different directions in that moment. It was definitely them, and yeah, Cat was off to his left, but that would be like kissing his sister, which left--

  
He turned, as if in slow motion, towards Phil. It's not like he'd never thought about kissing his roommate... I mean, have you seen the man? Practically sex on legs. But Phil had never show any interest in him, had he...?

  
And Phil was kissing him. Though Dan couldn't have said how long this whole process took them, apparently it only lasted a few seconds, because he became aware of the cheering around him and Cat screaming "HOLY SHIT!" a little too close to his ear.

  
They broke apart. The crowd had already moved on to some other kiss, but Dan was still reeling.

  
"Was that okay?" Asked Phil, looking concerned.

  
"Oh-- god, yes, I mean, that was fine with me, I just didn't realize that..."

  
"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Cat yelled, failing to reach either of the boys.

"I shouldn't have done that, I know better..." Phil brought his hands to his face, muffling his words.

  
That stung Dan a little bit, but he wasn't really surprised. Of course he regretted it, they couldn't possibly have lived as friends for six years if they had feelings for each other. _Oh well_ , he thought, _there's no going back now_.

  
"Phil, I've had a crush on you from the moment I started watching your YouTube channel years ago."

  
"What?"

  
"You heard me." Dan felt uncomfortably exposed, but now he was determined. "I knew you didn't like me, so I figured I'd get over it. You can guess how well that went--"

  
"Yeah, I can, actually," Phil interrupted, turning to face his friend.

  
"I..." Dan trailed off. He couldn't remember ever seeing this look in Phil's eyes-- painful, and almost tender.

  
"Let's just say that I've been there, too."

  
Dan barely had time to work out what that meant and they were kissing again, slowly, cautiously, but connected nonetheless. 

  
"Get a room," he heard Cat joke. He extricated one arm and gave flipped her the bird. She scoffed faintly.

  
It was Phil who broke away. Dan opened his eyes a little too slowly, not quite ready to leave the euphoric bubble that seemed to have formed around the two of them.

  
"Dan..." Phil said, sounding a little too reluctant for Dan's taste, "if we'e gonna do this, I should probably tell y--"

  
The crowd around them chose this moment to jump to their feet, screaming and cheering. They shared a small chuckle as the noise began to subside.

  
"What do you need to tell me?" Dan asked, smiling nervously.

  
"I... I'm ace. Asexual." Phil sounded like the words were poison coming off his tongue.

  
"Okay." Dan quickly realized that there was a reason Phil had never told him this before. "Okay. I'm glad you could tell me that. We never have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" He wrapped his arms around Phil, who quickly relaxed into them, despite the fact that they were wedged awkwardly against the stadium seats in an attempt to cuddle.

  
"Thanks." Phil said in a rather small voice. Dan just held him tighter.

  
"Is it official then?" came Cat's voice.

  
Dan shifted to look at Phil's face.  
"If you want it to be," Phil told him.

  
"That's a yes, then."

  
Dan pecked Phil--his boyfriend?-- on the lips again. Cat sighed, but she sounded more glad than annoyed.

"Come on, lovebirds, let's go get ice cream."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! It's a little patchy but basically I just mixed up my two favorite headcannons. My small writer heart feeds off comments and kudos, so pls leave some if you'd be so kind <3  
> (ps yeah I like American football fight me)


End file.
